Hoshiko's Apprentice
by VampiricRosia
Summary: Hoshiko trains her neighbors daughter in beyblading. the training brings back past memories for Hoshiko as she continues to train the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Admin Note:  Please Favorite and Review3

Admin Note #2: Danielle Hiwatari is a Beyblade OC of my Friends, she is only in this fiction because she is one of Hoshiko's good friends and Kai's younger twin sister.

* * *

><p>Hoshiko sat on the edge of the walkway and looked out to the stream. She was tired from training not just herself but also her teammates. Her brother's where out and about somewhere in the city and she didn't want to be alone at home. So instead she stead at the place where her team and herself trained.<p>

Her mind started to wonder in space, until she heard a beyblade spinning near her. The beyblade was blue with a red light coming from the top middle. 'Dranzer?' she thought looking at the beyblade and started to look around.

A two toned blue haired male with two-triangle tattoos was standing with his arms crossed against he's chest and his long white scarf blow in the wind.

Hoshiko smiled as she looked at the boy. She knew him well. Kai Hiwatari was his name, captain of the bladebreakers and also a member of the blitzkrieg boys. Sayu said once that he had the team switching disease. But Hoshiko knew that there was a different reason. Hoshiko gently picked up the blue beyblade that had went to her. Dranzer's light welcomed her touch as she picked it up and walked over to Kai.

"Kai, What are you doing here?" Hoshiko said handing Dranzer out for Kai to take from her.

Kai didn't say a word. He reached out and took Dranzer back from Hoshiko. As he took his beyblade, Kai softly rubbed his fingertips against Hoshiko's hand feeling the softness of it. He pocketed Dranzer and looked out into the night sky.

Hoshiko looked at her hand. It was odd, the connection between Kai's fingertips and hers palm rang though her. It felt like he was still touching her. But he wasn't. She shook off the thought and looked out in the direction that Kai was.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked still looking out at the sky. He still had his arms crossed against his chest.

Hoshiko looked at him then smiled as she still looked at the scenery in front of them.

"I didn't want to be at home by myself tonight. Reece and Ryoku are out of town with their teams. So here I am and yourself?" she asked narrowing her eyes towards Kai to see his face.

"Hn, Tyson was getting on my nerves. So I left to go to my house and I just happened to see you. You do know it's not safe out here at this time." He stated not looking at her.

Hoshiko grin and turning her head to look at him. Her eyes had determination and cockiness in them.

"Oh please, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." she said watching Kai's frown turn in a grin.

Kai turned to look at Hoshiko. They're eyes locked together for what seems like a brief moment. He finally found the strength to look away from her.

"If you're so scared of going home then why don't you stay with me for a while?" He said in a more of an order than asking.

Hoshiko's felt her face started to warm up. She didn't want to go home and be alone. But then staying with Kai wasn't so great either.

Kai waited for Hoshiko to answer. He watched her cheek turn pink and blend with her soft looking skin.

Hoshiko sighed.

"Okay fine not like I have a choice." She stated meaning it mostly to her dear bitbeast.

Kai smirked and walked off to his home that he had while he was staying in Japan. Hoshiko has been there before to spend the night with Kai's younger sister Danielle when she was staying with him. But this time it was only them in his small apartment like house.

"Go on and choose your room. And I'm sure Dani wouldn't mind if you borrow some of her clothes if you want." Kai said before disappearing into the darkness of the living room.

Hoshiko nodded and walked up the stairs to Danielle's room. She took a tee shirt and basketball short which she knew was hers. But Kai didn't know Danielle let Hoshiko put some clothes of hers into her room. Hoshiko smirked at Danielle's genius. It had to run into the family.

She then went to the bathroom and took out a towel, a washrag, and ran her bath. The tub was about the same size as her own bathtub but it had more decorations in it. She took a good guess that was Danielle's doing. It was definitely her taste in bathtub accessories.

After her bath, Hoshiko changed into her pajamas and cleaned the bathroom. Then she went into Danielle's room. She didn't think the female Hiwatari would mind if she used her room. Then again Hoshiko didn't really have to tell her.

She crawled into the bed and rested there. She wasn't really sleepy yet so she decides to take the time to relax. She rolled over to look at Danielle's alarm clock, it wasn't even mid night yet. The sound of the shower caught her attention; Kai must have figured out that she was done with the bathroom. Hoshiko closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the shower, she didn't want to admit it but she did feel safer and better being here with Kai then being alone at her house.

She sighed and wondered what her brothers were doing right now. Reece was probably training or helping Chandler with Beyblade fixing. Ryoku was probably training or out flirting with some of those girls at one of the bars. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, her brothers were such a pain but she still missed them.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she sat up.

"Come in" she said as she stood up and walked over to the door.

Kai shook his head into the room with a towel around his neck and wasn't wearing a shirt. Hoshiko used her energy not to look over his chest.

He didn't say anything to her at first.

"I wondered where you got too. Figured you would be in here. Don't worry Danielle won't be home tonight. She is out with one of those friends of her." he said. "I won't tell her you were in her room."

Hoshiko smiled as he said it.

"I'm not scared of her sister Kai' she said to him as he turned away from her.

He didn't say a word to her but Hoshiko could tell he did one of his turn away smiles.

Hoshiko shut the door to Danielle's room and went back to lie down on the bed.

She sighed and tried to go back sleep and not worry about anything. That of course was not going to happen with her mind.

* * *

><p>Please Review and Favorite 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Admin Note: Danielle Hiwatari doesnt belong to me, she is my friends OC

and i do not own Beyblade, Takao Aoki owns it (( i forgot to put it on the last chapter))

* * *

><p>Hoshiko woke up and looked around her. For a brief moment she had forgotten where she was, but the colorful room with accessories that she would rather die than have in her room made it obvious that she was in Danielle's room. She got out of bed and started down the hallway and went into the kitchen. Kai was nowhere to be found. He must had left for training early.<p>

She looked around the kitchen as if she was at home. She figured Danielle had made something the other morning and had it in the refrigerator. But she didn't bother with looking; she just grabbed some of Danielle's cereal and ate it.

After breakfast, Hoshiko ran up to Danielle's room that she had sleep in and changed into her usual clothes. She put her pajamas that she had left there in one of Danielle's dresser draws the way they were before. She walked out of Danielle's room and walked to the front door. She needed to get home and change. Well actually she needed to go home before Danielle did. The last thing Hoshiko needed was Danielle thinking something happened when it didn't.

She grabbed onto the doorknob but before she could turn it, the door came opened and she was face to face with Kai. He looked at her and then pushed her out of the way so he could come in and close the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"Home of course, I've got stuff to do and I don't want to be here when Danielle get here.." Hoshiko explained to him.

Kai looked at her than snickered.

"Yeah well you're not the only one." He stated as he walked past her and into the living room.

Hoshiko giggled at his remark.

"I'm heading back to Tyson's house to wake up the other morons. I'll take you home on the way." He said to her as he grabbed the rest of his training stuff.

Hoshiko looked at him still smiling.

"Oh that sounds fun" she remarked as he walked past her.

Kai gave her a half amused look. But he didn't say anything else. Hoshiko walked out the door as he opened it for her and locked the door to the apartment.

"Where are your brothers?" Kai asked as they walked.

"Reece and his team are in Russia and Ryoku and his team lefted for some other place that Ryoku wouldn't tell me." Hoshiko explained as her house came into view.

They reached the gate to her medium size house. Hoshiko opened the gate and walked through it. She locked it back and looked at Kai.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you" she said with a smiled.

Kai nodded in reply to her thanks. Hoshiko sighed and figured that was the best she was going to get.

"Tell the boys hello for me and tell Dani as well" she said to him.

Kai nodded again and walked off towards Tyson's house to train with his team. Hoshiko watched his figure disappear. She went back in her house and up her room. She got out her beyblading gear and headed back towards the door. She went outside in her backyard to set up the basic course that Reece had designed for them when they were younger. Nothing wrong with going back to the basics

When she got outside she saw that her next door neighbor girl was sitting on her back porch and looked like she was waiting for her.

"Kohana, what are you doing here?" Hoshiko asked the girl with a shocked and confused voice.

Kohana turned around and looked at her.

"Hoshiko, your back finally, I was waiting for you to come home for at least an hour." Kohana said as she stood up from where she was sitting. " I was wondering if you could teach me some beyblading moves."

Hoshiko looked at her and an image of herself at Kohana's age flashed crossed her vision. She froze and looked at Kohana.

"Hoshiko, are you okay? You look pale?" Kohana asked as she walked up closer to Hoshiko.

Hoshiko didn't answer Kohana right way. She was suddenly pulled into her thoughts again. The memory of her asking her brothers to teach her how to beyblade on the very basic course that she was going to set up, she blinked and the memory went away. She looked down at Kohana who was looking at her and she was clearly worried about her not answering right way.

"Oh uh yeah I am fine Kohana, I just remember something is all. It's not important right now." Hoshiko said shaking her head to wake herself out of it.

Kohana looked at her in confusion.

"Oh okay good. Now will you teach me how to beyblade please?" Kohana begged as she held on to Hoshiko's outer shirt.

Hoshiko raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in beyblade? I didn't know you did?" Hoshiko stated.

Kohana sighed and held out her beyblade to Hoshiko for her to look at.

"See! I got a beyblade" She replied as she put the beyblade into Hoshiko's hands.

Hoshiko looked at the beyblade in her hands. It seemed to be in a good many battles and it was still in pretty good shape. Hoshiko sighed and gave back the beyblade to Kohana who pocketed it.

"I'm not really a teacher Kohana. Why can't you wait for Reece to return and he will teach you better than I can" she said to the girl.

"But I can't wait that long! Please I want to learn now!" exclaimed Kohana.

Hoshiko looked at her and remembered her younger self yelling the same thing at Reece when he didn't want to teach her because he was busy. He finally gave up and taught her and he said since then it helped him become a better captain.

Hoshiko sighed and smiled at Kohana.

"Okay Kohana, take out just your launcher start practicing your launches. You want be to teach you, well I'm not going to go easy on you." she instructed Kohana.

Kohana smiled and ran out into the backyard with her launcher and nodded at Hoshiko's last words.

"I'm ready Hoshiko let's get started!" Kohana exclaimed with a smile.

Hoshiko grinned as she walked up closer to Kohana.

* * *

><p>Please Favorite and review3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Admin note: i do not own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does.

i do own Hoshiko,Reece,Kohana,Shinosuke, and Kohana's and Hoshiko's beyblades

hope you enjoy it 3

* * *

><p>"Straighten out your shoulders a little more and straighten up your back." Hoshiko ordered Kohana.<p>

Kohana did as she was told.

"Like this?" she asked looking at Hoshiko inquisitively.

Hoshiko smiled and nodded. The thought of the visions she had early crept back into her head. It had taken her a while to figure out what was going on but she was quick to figure out what it was. It was a flashback of the memory from her past. Kohana reminded Hoshiko a lot of herself at her age. It was an odd feeling but it was what made Hoshiko accept teaching Kohana to beyblade.

"Hoshiko, when are you going to let me launch my beyblade in the stadium?" Kohana complained to her.

Hoshiko closed her eyes and sighed. "Later on Kohana, you have to learn the basics first." She said and opened her eyes.

Kohana signed and said. "But I know all the basics! I'm not a total newbie!"

Hoshiko looked at her and let what Kohana said run through her mind.

_ "R-Reece! i know this stuff already! When are you going to actually teach me how to launch my beyblade?" The young Hoshiko whined looking at her older brother._

_ Reece smirked. "I know but the more you practice the better. There is more to beyblading then just launching a beyblade. And besides launching a beyblade is a lot harder and difficult then these simple little exercises Hoshiko. But I promise it will pay off." He told her. His smirk turned into a smile._

Hoshiko sighed at the memory. She now understood what Reece was talking about. But it took a long time of practice before she learned it. It didn't matter how gifted she was.

"Newbie or not Kohana, reviewing and practicing the basics is always the key way to start and to get better." Hoshiko told the young girl in front of her. "I promise this isn't for nothing."

"Yes ma'am" Kohana sighed disappointedly. She didn't speak for a long time which concerned Hoshiko a little.

"Hey Kohana, if you don't mind me asking why did you ask me to teach you? Your father is a well-known beyblader, why didn't you ask him?" Hoshiko asked wondering if her father had something to do with it.

Kohana shook her head. "He hasn't beyblade in forever. And besides I need to learn fast and soon." She said looking at the ground and gripped her launcher tightly.

Hoshiko looked at her with a sad expression. She knew what it was like to have a parent who is too busy to train or help them out with things. Luckily she had her brothers.

"Why is that? Why must you learn so fast?" Hoshiko had to ask.

Kohana's cheeks turned a pale pink and she didn't look at Hoshiko.

"It's stupid but, there is this guy at my school named Shinosuke he is really talented. My friends and I were practicing at the park yesterday and he challenged us to a battle. But I refused too because I wasn't strong enough. So I had to watch as he destroyed all my friends' beyblades." Kohana told Hoshiko. The pink in her face didn't fade. "And what's worse is that I kind of like him. But he always picks on me and my friends. So I wanted to get better and stand up for me and my friends. Oh and also maybe get him to notice me."

Hoshiko smiled but also felt a little bit enraged by the story. But it sounded somewhat familiar to her all the same. Kohana was really so similar to her in so many ways. She felt sorry for her even though she knew Kohana didn't want that.

"I'm sorry that happened Kohana. And to be honest I'm surpised you didn't just ask me to beat this guy for you. But I understand why you didn't." Hoshiko said to her.

Kohana looked at Hoshiko with a surpised look that told Hoshiko that Kohana was surpised that Hoshiko could understand her and her situation. 'Oh the joys of being thirteen' Hoshiko thought to herself.

"However if we do skip to the actual stadium training, it will not be easy. And you will be facing me. So prepare for hard work you understand me?" Hoshiko continued with a somewhat harsh tone.

But Kohana smiled and nodded. Her eyes filled with understanding and courage. Hoshiko knew with that look Kohana was ready for whatever Hoshiko had in store for her. This made Hoshiko smirk.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Hoshiko." Kohana said in a similar tone as Hoshiko however there was more happiness in it then harshness.

Hoshiko smiled.

The memory of the first time Reece trained her in a stadium for the first time filled her mind. She was like Kohana, so very bored with the basic training ruote and complained to Reece at how many times they had went over all the basic stuff. However unlike Kohana, she had to learn the basics for a couple weeks before she got to start training a beyblade stadium.

But she was a lot younger than Kohana is now at that time. She smiled at the memory.

All this thoughts of the past, really made her miss her brothers. She wondered how they were doing and where on earth Ryoku was. She didn't like to not know where he is, with all the trouble he is known to get into to. She sighed and grabbed all of beyblade gear and put it together to be able to start the stadium stage of Kohana's training. It was going to be interesting alright.

"Come on Kohana for our next stage of your training, we are going to go somewhere else." Hoshiko called out Kohana.

Kohana put away all the basic training supplies where Hoshiko had told her to before and put up her launcher back in its holder and ran after Hoshiko as they left for the next location.

They walked down the road and continued until they were in town. They walked into the Satobi Beyblading store where they had stadium set up for people to battle and test out there new beyblades.

"Let's get to it than Kohana" Hoshiko said getting her launcher and beyblade ready.

Kohana nodded and set up her beyblade and launcher as Hoshiko did.

'Let's see what you can do Kohana' Hoshiko thought as she looked at the pink haired younger girl in front of her.

* * *

><p>Please Review and Fave3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Admin Note: i do not own Beyblade or kai hiwatari, Takao Aoki does. i do own Hoshiko and her beyblade,Kohana and her beyblade, Leiko and all the Oc's in this story.

i hope you enjoy 3

* * *

><p>"3, 2, 1 let it rip!"<p>

Kohana launched her beyblade into the stadium at the same time Hoshiko did. Hoshiko knew that the best place for training would be the training and experiment room at the Satobi Beyblade shop. The walls were strong enough to hold bitbeast damage, Thanks to the twin's smart thinking.

"Go Meloressa!" Kohana yelled to her beyblade.

Hoshiko watched as Mysticlonia and Meloressa danced around in the stadium. Meloressa was attacking Mysticlonia as much and fast as it could. Mysticlonia stayed still on defense waiting of Hoshiko to command it to attack.

Hoshiko looked at Kohana beyblade Meloressa. She had watched Terrina and Kerrima repair it many times in the past when Kohana would come into the shop. However Hoshiko had forgotten that part and it really made her feel bad. Kohana was her neighbor since her family moved before she was born. Hoshiko remember Reece telling her that. She also remembered him telling her how much Kohana envied and looked up to her. She never really took that as anything seeing as how she was Kohana's age at the time.

"Are you just going to let Mysticlonia spin there? What am I going to learn from that?" Kohana said in an aggravated tone.

Once again the look in her eyes brought back the thirteen year old Hoshiko in Hoshiko's memories. The idea of it was to help Kohana with control but Hoshiko now saw that Kohana was already advanced at the basic moves and control of beyblading. This reminded Hoshiko of how Leiko use to be when they were kids. Although Leiko was careless with the talent she had with quick learning. Kohana wasn't like that at all.

"Just a simple warm up Kohana and a small test of what you can do. But I see we are going to have to work on your patience." Hoshiko stated to the pink haired girl in front of her.

_ '_Just like what Reece use to tell me. Well actually he still tells me that now_.'_ Hoshiko thought to herself as her eyes looked from Kohana to the Beyblades in the Stadium. Kohana seemed like a big mix of herself, Leiko's talent, and the hair color of Terrina's hair color. But even though that maybe true, Kohana was herself. No matter how much she is like anyone else she was. Hoshiko had to remember that. But it was hard to sometimes. Because it was almost like she was training her past self and that was pretty weird to her. But at the same time it was what made Hoshiko the best teacher for Kohana.

Kohana pouted at Hoshiko comment before.

Hoshiko snickered at her and then smiled.

"Okay then, it's my turn. Better hold up your defense Kohana" Hoshiko warned Kohana. Her smile turned into a smirk.

Kohana nodded.

"Mysticlonia! "Hoshiko yelled.

Mysticlonia quickly moved out of the way of Meloressa's attack and reappeared with a hard slamming attack sending the beyblade up into the air.

Kohana gasped.

"Meloressa!" she exclaimed.

The beyblade changed failing directions in the air to land into the stadium.

'She quicker than I thought That was a smart move using the fact that Mysticlonia sent her beyblade flying in the air to get in advantage. This is going to be interesting.' Hoshiko thought as she watched Meloressa fall into the stadium.

"Mysticlonia! Move!" She exclaimed.

Mysticlonia quickly jumped out of the way as Meloressa crashed into the stadium. Hoshiko sighed with relief. She looked over at Kohana who was smiling with the look of cockiness in her eyes.

"Good thinking there. But don't get so cocky one good move doesn't mean you win." Hoshiko stated to the young girl in front of her.

"Yeah I'm aware of that and I'm just getting stated!" Kohana stated back at Hoshiko.

'Spunky little brat.' Hoshiko thought to herself and smiled.

"Is that so" Hoshiko said with the similar spunky and cocky attitude as Kohana.

After hours of fierce combat, Hoshiko realized what it was the Kohana was trying to do. She looked at Kohana's beyblade. There was a picture of a bitbeast at the top of it where Mysticlonia symbol was on Hoshiko's beyblade.

Kohana had a bitbeast but she couldn't yet summon it or use the powers of it. Hoshiko had the feeling that Kohana wasn't aware of this fact yet. But the own way to release a bitbeast was to actually be in a situation where you were afraid of losing, and yet had the courage to continue to do battle regardless. Hoshiko understand this when she battled against her older twin brothers. They pushed in the area that she had the hardest time with and pushed her. At the time Hoshiko didn't understand it but like a lot of thing she didn't learn until she was older.

She was going to have to really push Kohana harder if her bitbeast was going to come out of her beyblade. Just like she had to push Kerrima only it was going to be harder.

"Okay Kohana! I'm ending this now!" Hoshiko Exclaimed. "Mysticlonia! Quintessent Star!"

Large amount of light blue energy came rising out of Hoshiko's beyblade as Mysticlonia came out of the beyblade. The beyblade itself was covered in the blue quintessence energy and it shaping into its signature star shape as it spread around Hoshiko's beyblade.

Kohana's eyes widened.

'This is… 'she thought as Hoshiko's attack slammed against her own sending the star shaped energy of the beyblade in direct impact with Kohana's beyblade and it sent Kohana on her back along with her beyblade.

The star shaped energy disappeared into the beyblade as Mysticlonia did as well and the beyblade was sent flying back into Hoshiko's hand.

She walked over to the unconscious Kohana and laid her beyblade next to her.

'Sorry Kohana. I know I over did it but if you really want to continuous this way to beat this Shinosuke boy then you need to be learning how to defend against these kinds of attacks. Your beyblade can only do so much for you. 'Hoshiko thought to herself as her looked at Kohana.

Hoshiko carried Kohana on her back as she walked the path to her house.

"I'm sorry Hoshiko. I'll try harder." Kohana mumbled into Hoshiko's back.

Hoshiko smiled.

"I know you will but you don't have to overdo it okay. Take it one day at a time." She said to the young girl she was carrying.

Kohana nodded and closed her eyes.

But she opened them again when Hoshiko stopped walking. She looked up at Hoshiko and then looked in the direction she was looking at.

"What is it Hoshiko?" Kohana asked her.

But Hoshiko didn't reply to her.

Kohana studied over the figure that was walking up to them. It was a boy with grey and blue hair with blue triangles painted on his face. A scarf blow behind him as the wind picked up. Soon Kohana realized who the boy was.

"Kai?" Hoshiko said with what sounded like shock and confusion.

'So it is him. It's Kai Hiwatari for the bladebreakers. But why is he here? 'Kohana thought to herself as she looked at Kai and then looked at Hoshiko.

Kai looked from Kohana to Hoshiko.

"Who's the kid?" He asked Hoshiko.

His expression was the same as the one everyone saw.

Kohana could hear her heart pounding in her chest but it wasn't like all the crazy fan girls at her school that where nutty about him. What Kohana felt wasn't like that it was different. She never felt like this when she saw him battling on TV. But here she did. It was an uneasy and it made her stomach feel like she was going to puke.

"Don't be scared Kohana. He won't hurt you. I promise." Hoshiko said to her as she turned to look at her.

* * *

><p>Oh no... what is Kai going to say about Hoshiko training Kohana? hmm...<p>

Please review and fave3


	5. Chapter 5

Admin Note: I do not own Kai Hiwatari or Beyblade Takao Aoki. I do not own Danielle Hiwatari, she is my friends OC, i own all the other OC's in this story.

Please enjoy3

* * *

><p>Hoshiko put the unconscious Kohana on her bed and turned to Danielle who stood next to her. Danielle's expression showed a look of worry and the expression she used when her brother wasn't in the happiest of the look on his face when Hoshiko and Kohana ran into him, only confirmed Danielle's expression.<p>

"You know Kai knows your training this girl Hoshie" Danielle said to her from the doorway.

Hoshiko nodded and turned back to Kohana. She already knew this by that look on Kai's face. She wasn't sure why he had such a problem with training other beybladers. But knowing Kai it was most likely a stupid, Kai-like reason that was way wrong. But Hoshiko wasn't worried about Kai's opinion. She didn't really care either. She was nothing if not independent.

"Who is she?" Danielle asked sitting in the chair next to Hoshiko's bed.

"She is my neighbor's daughter. The neighbor who use to beyblade" Hoshiko explained to Danielle.

"Oh yeah you told me about them before." She said looking at the ceiling fan. "Are you going to tell this to my brother?"

Hoshiko shook her head and gave Danielle a glare.

"No I'm not. It shouldn't matter and it's not his business" Hoshiko replied while covering Kohana up with one of the blankets at the end of her bed.

Danielle smirked as Hoshiko walked to the doorway and turned to face her.

"Take care of her while I deal with your brother." Hoshiko said as she left the room.

She walked up to the doorway of the living room. She took a deep breath and settled her nerves before she faced Kai.

Kohana opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around her and by all the pictures in the room it was defiantly Hoshiko's room.

"Oh Kohana your awake" said a voice that was not Hoshiko's.

This voice was much more upbeat and light sounding. She turned to look at the girl sitting in the chair next to Hoshiko's bed. The girl had similar hair colors as Kai did and had the same shade of purple eyes. But this girl's eyes were much lighter and softer then Kai's. However there was something in the girl's eyes that was similar to Kai's, it was the same cold and scary tint. Kohana felt that feeling of fear that she felt when she first saw Kai.

"Um who are you and where did Hoshiko go?" Kohana asked the girl in front of her.

"Oh excuse me where are my manners, I am Danielle. I am a friend of Hoshiko' she is in the living room speaking to Kai." She said with a smile on her face. "Speaking of, I'm so sorry about my brother scaring you. He just has one of those faces"

Kohana blinked. Her eyes must have been reflecting the complete shock that she felt.

"Your brother?" she said incidentally.

Danielle sighed and then smiled again.

"Yeah Kai is my brother. It's shocking right? I much prettier and sweeter then he is." She said with a wink.

Kohana smiled nervously. She knew that Danielle had to be joking well half at least. It was just so weird to see a Hiwatari joke around like this.

"Um sure, but you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Kohana said, replying to Danielle's words from before.

Danielle smiled at Kohana.

Kohana suddenly thought back to when she and Hoshiko ran into Kai on their way back to Hoshiko's house. Kohana remembered Hoshiko's complete silences until she told Kohana not to be scared. Other than that all Kohana could remember was blank darkness up until now.

"Hey Danielle, are Hoshiko and Kai together like a couple or something?" Kohana asked once again surpised that she said it.

Danielle smiled a smile that looked almost devious and it made Kohana feel very uncomfortable.

"Well kind of, at least it's getting to that eventually. But right now let's just call it complicated friends." Danielle said with a shrug.

Kohana blinked in confusing. She had no idea what Danielle meant by any of that. But she guessed she should just go with it and not pry too much about it, since it is Hoshiko's private life.

"Why complicated?" she asked again.

Kohana mentally hit herself for being so nosey.

Danielle sighed.

"Because they have this pattern ignoring the sparks between them and they are both stubborn idiots. It's a pain in to be honest." She explained in a huffy irritated tone and rubbed her forehead.

Kohana looked at Danielle and took all that she said into thought. Danielle must have been really for their relationship if she was getting this upset about them not being together Kohana thought. But now that she thought about it, Kai and Hoshiko were good together.

"So Kohana, why is it that you asked Hoshiko to train you other than the fact she is a great beyblader" Danielle asked with a more curious tone.

Kohana's eyes widen as Danielle asked the question. She was deep into thought and was caught off guard by it, so caught off guard that she could feel her surprise run down her body.

"Well, um, I-I want to help my friends and beat this guy who always picks on us." Kohana replied with a nervous tone.

The vision of Shinosuke came into Kohana's mind as she said that. She wasn't sure how much to tell Danielle about the situation. In fact she didn't tell Hoshiko everything ether.

Danielle looked at Kohana and smiled at her words and her expression as she sat quietly on Hoshiko's bed. It was now clear to her why Hoshiko such high beliefs in Kohana. In fact the similarities were right there, clear as day.

"You and Hoshiko are cut from the same tree" she said to herself.

Kohana looked at Danielle and got up from Hoshiko's bed. Her blue eyes held some kind of sadness in them. It made Danielle's heart ache. Kohana was such a pretty and cute little girl. She was also a personality little sister to Hoshiko.

"Can I ask you a question Danielle?" Kohana asked as she played with her fingernails. "Why did Hoshiko agree to train me?"

That was a question Danielle, Kai, and even Kohana were wondering. Danielle wasn't sure but she thought she had a pretty good idea.

"I mean I'm just a rookie and I can't even bring out my bitbeast." Kohana continued.

Danielle stood up and walked over to Kohana. She could feel her eyes tear up just hearing Kohana say such things.

"Hoshiko is a kind and soft hearted person under the bad-ass, tough, rock chick thing she has going on. But If I know Hoshiko as well as I do, I am positive that she is training you because she can see something special in you. She has a gift for seeing that kind of stuff in people." Danielle replied and patted Kohana's head. "And I bet with her help you will be just as good as a beyblader as she is, if not an even better one."

Danielle said the feeling that those words would mean a lot to Kohana seeing as how she clearly looks up to Hoshiko as a role model. She couldn't have picked a better one at that.

Kohana looked at Danielle. Her sad blue eyes were now filled with shock.

"R-Really?" she said with her face tinting red and a smile on her face.

Danielle smiled back and nodded. She turned to the doorway and looked back at Kohana.

"Stay here and rest awhile. I'm going to go and give Hoshiko some back up. Hoshiko is a tough beyblader but it will take both of us to take on Kai." Danielle said and left Hoshiko's room.

She walked down stairs to the living room doorway. She could hear Hoshiko's emotional voice and she knew that she had come just in time.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Hoshiko asked angrily at the bluette male in front of her.

Kai looked at her with his usual scowl.

"Danielle had an extra key" he replied emotionlessly.

"Yeah I know. I gave it to her in case she needed to get away from home." Hoshiko snapped back at him.

She wasn't sure why she felt so annoyed at his presence being there. She never felt this much anger towards Kai. Usually she feels the need to try and be more feminine, but this time she felt like she was waiting for a war to break out, which in fact was true. She knew Kai well enough now to know when he is going to start lecturing.

"Who's the kid?" he asked bluntly.

Hoshiko sighed and put her hands in her back pockets.

"She is my neighbor's daughter. Her name is Kohana, not kid" she replied back in a mocking tone.

"Why are you wasting your time on training her? You're a high skilled beyblader not a rookie daycare center to help talentless kids how to launch a beyblade." He said cruelly and his expression was emotionless.

Hoshiko looked at then rolled her eyes.

"I'm not wasting my time Kai and she is not talentless." She exclaimed in a determined tone.

She was so not in the mood to hear his lecturing and his attitude.

Kai looked at her.

"Why are you so caught up in this little rookie's training? By what I seen she can't even draw out her bitbeast." He said to Hoshiko's surprise. "What talent could she have if she can't even do that? Face it Hoshie, this girl isn't worth your time."

Hoshiko looked at wide eyed. How in the hell did he know that? Has he been spying on her? And why does he know that about Kohana? 'Wait' Hoshiko thought. Kai had been watching her and Kohana's battle from the Satobi's shop. That's how he knows about Kohana's bitbeast problem.

She shook her head, she was so not happy right now.

"So what, she needs a little help with her bitbeast? You wouldn't this much of an ass with Hilary when she was trying to see bitbeast and she doesn't even beyblade." Hoshiko pointed out.

Okay why did she bring Hilary into this? She really needed to chill down. She took a deep breath before speaking again in a more calm way.

"Because she is just like me and how I was at her age, that's way I'm so hung up on her as you say." Hoshiko began with a calmer tone of voice."I had some trouble with my bitbeast as well but with a long painful training period with Reece, Mysticlonia appeared to me. Now I'm doing the same with Kohana. So next time when you say some stupid and heartless like this about her I want you to remember that you're saying to me as well because if she is talentless like you say, then so am I"

Kai looked at Hoshiko in silence.

Hoshiko turned away from Kai and tried to hold in the tears from coming down her eyes.

"Brother, I think you should leave before I kick you out." came Danielle's voice from the doorway.

Hoshiko couldn't look at her but she was so relieved that Danielle came.

Kai didn't say anything as he walked past Danielle in the doorway.

All the two girls could hear was the sound of his shoes as he left Hoshiko's house.

"You okay Hoshiko?" Danielle asked as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

Hoshiko nodded and looked at the female Hiwatari.

"I just need some air Dani. Take care of Kohana while I'm gone." She said as she left out through the front door.

Hoshiko was feeling all kinds of anger and sadness mixing inside her stomach. She needed some air and time to calm down. She couldn't let Kohana see her upside like this over some dumb arrogant jerk. So she just decided to walk it out of her system.

* * *

><p>Poor Hoshiko. Kai is such a jerk!<p>

Please review and fave3


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Man its been for ever since i last updated this fanfic, i am so sorry ;w;..

Anyways; Beyblade, Kai, and Tyson does not belong to me, it belongs to Takao Aoki

Danielle belongs to a friend of mine.

Hoshiko,Shinosuke,Crimzor,Kohana,Terrina, Leiko, and the story belongs to me

Please read and review!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Two days after the run in and fight with Kai, Danielle returned home after Hoshiko had returned from her walk. Hoshiko sat on the grassy hill looking down at Kohana as she worked on controlling her beyblade as it went through the obstacle course that Hoshiko had set up for her. Hoshiko watched as she did it over and over again. After her third try at it, her beyblade went through it perfectly. She turned her head up to Hoshiko with a bright smile as she caught her beyblade. Hoshiko returned her smile.<p>

"What's next?" Kohana asked as she looked up at Hoshiko and returned her beyblade and launcher into their holders on her belt. Hoshiko looked at her. "Well how about a few laps?" she replied to the younger girl. Kohana looked at her dumbfounded. "Laps but I have control of my beyblade" she said as she looked at Hoshiko in confusion. Hoshiko snickered. "Not your beyblade I mean you! Training yourself is just as important as training your beyblade. Now get moving." She explained to the young girl. She smiled as Kohana sighed in annoyance as she started to run.

"She really is like you." Hoshiko turned around to see Terrina standing behind her with her laptop in her hands. She sat down next to Hoshiko and opened her computer. "When we were kids I mean. Always working hard, you never knew how to take a break." Terrina continued on. Hoshiko rolled her eyes then sighed. " yeah well how could I when Leiko was always telling us we would never get it better if we didn't do it over and over again." she remarked in a bitter tone at the memory as Kohana came back around and started on her second lap.

"Yes well, Leiko loved having power. She lost that and all her beyblading reputation when you beat her." Terrina said as she typed on her laptop. She was smiling as she did. Hoshiko smiled as well at the memory. "Yeah, well a lot of good that did, her attitude just got worse." She told Terrina with a sigh. "Yours didn't, traveling with the bladebreakers made you such a better blader and a stronger person" Terrina replied looking over to her. Hoshiko nodded. "Yeah well that's the Tyson effect." She stated with a laugh. Terrina joined in.

"There are your two laps." Kohana said as she exhaled and inhaled from running. Hoshiko looked at her. "Do a few pushups and sit ups, five of each one of them." Hoshiko ordered her. Kohana groaned in annoyance but did as she was told. Terrina and Hoshiko laughed at her.

"So I heard you had a fight with the biggest sourpuss in town." Terrina said changing the topic. Hoshiko sighed. She really didn't want to be reminded of that. "You and your gossip network." She remarked to the pick haired girl. Terrina looked at her. Hoshiko sighed again. "Yeah we did fight but it was just the usual Kai being well Kai. It doesn't change anything" Hoshiko stated to Terrina as she looked down at Kohana as she worked on her third and saddest push up yet. As if anything that happened with him would change her mind about helping Kohana. Terrina giggled. "I'm glad to hear it. Which mean I can show you this." she said as she handed Hoshiko her laptop. Hoshiko looked at the screen.

There was a picture of a black haired boy and underneath it was a name that caught Hoshiko's attention. "Shinosuke" Hoshiko murmured under her breathe and then looked down at Kohana. "How did you get this Terri?" she asked in a whisper. Terrina smiled. "He has entered in some BBA tournaments and will be entering in another small one in a few months. His beyblade is named Crimzor. And get this he is so good because he has a bitbeast." She explained.

Hoshiko looked at her in surprise. Then back at the computer screen. She didn't see Kohana walking over to them. "What are you two looking at?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Terrina looked at Hoshiko. "Sit down Kohana." Hoshiko told her and when she did, she showed her the computer. Kohana looked at the screen and then back at Hoshiko and Terrina.

"So he is competing in a tournament next month?" she spoke softly still just looking at the screen. Hoshiko watched her. Kohana covered her eyes with her bangs then looked up at Hoshiko. "Help me with my bitbeast so I can enter this tournament as well." she stated to Hoshiko. Hoshiko looked at her with silent surprise. "Please Hoshiko. This is the only way he will notice me and it is the only way to stand up to him for my friends." She begged her. Hoshiko sighed and went quiet for a moment. Kohana handed Terrina back her laptop and stood up. Hoshiko stood up as well and Terrina followed her.

She smirked and patted Kohana's head. "If it's what you want to do then okay. But first you must get registered and …" Hoshiko started and then turned to look at Terrina who smiled at her. Hoshiko returned a smile at the pink haired twin. "I'm going to have to push you harder." Kohana nodded with a determined look in her eyes. "I'll do it." She replied. Terrina and Hoshiko looked at Kohana with a smile.

"How are you planning to get her bitbeast to come out?" Terrina asked her as they followed behind Kohana on their way to Hoshiko's house. Hoshiko sighed and shrugged. "She is determined enough and the harder she works the more it will help. I can't do much but help push her but the rest she will have to do on her own." Hoshiko replied to Terrina as they got to the house.

"Hey slow pokes hurry up!" Kohana yelled at them as she jumped up and down on the porch. Both of them laughed as they watched her, "she is determined and persistent." Terrina agreed as they walked up the porch steps and Hoshiko got her key to the house out of her pocket. The three of them entered the house and Hoshiko closed it behind her.

* * *

><p>Will Kohana be able to unleash her bitbeast before the tournament?<p>

tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
